


Green is the Warmest Color

by etherealmindss



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF, SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmindss/pseuds/etherealmindss
Summary: Eleonora and Edoardo's alternate meeting via my imagination.





	Green is the Warmest Color

Song recommendation: "Daydreaming" Radiohead

Eleonora’s grey-green eyes burn like simmering sage under the sepia lanterns that stand high and illuminating over the cobblestone streets of Rome. Bottom lip caught between her teeth, she lets out a frustrated growl, tugging her trench coat loosely against her slim waist as her heels clack against the sidewalk. She moves purposefully against the cracks in the ground, merciful and unapologetic with the weight of her hard-browed visage and pretty scowl pushing her forward and further away from the town home she shares with her brother Filo and their absentee mother. 

She reaches an empty dock, drained of color. A stark contrast to her flushed cheeks and wet eyes. Moving closer, the only radiance the place offers is a subdued view of opalescent waters laying peaceful under the too bright moon. Sitting on the edge of the dock, Eleonora swings her legs back and forth, staring off into the water wondering how things could have gotten to this point. Her parents getting a divorce. Battered Filo, a victim at the center of a hate crime for who he chooses to love. Her best friend, dating the boy who she still attends therapy sessions because of. 

How had it come to this?

The glare of a metal box catches the corner of her eye. Sitting forgotten and seemingly out of place, Eleonora grabs and opens it. Inside, she finds a couple of cookies and some crumbs. Most likely the remnants of a delirium-induced good time.

She chuckles to herself, wishing she had a little weed to take the edge off. She doesn’t do it often, but it can have its advantages every once in a while. Instead, she lights a cigarette. Another occasional reprieve from the voices in her head and the ghosts in her home.

The film of smoke swirls in front of her face slowly, then disappears all at once. She thinks of how crazy it is that something could be there one moment and then gone the next. One moment she has a functioning family, an idea that love is love, and a best friend that doesn’t hurt her so bad that she once could hardly breathe. And the next moment, gone. Absolute madness. 

She takes a bite of one of the cookies left in the box, smiling to herself at the taste of cinnamon and vanilla that touches her tongue. She moans in delight, the first simple pleasure she’s felt in a while. 

Even with shattered glass memories and a new home to adapt to, she is not a fragile, broken rose-petal dream. She’s simply a girl looking for her own fucking peace of mind in a world that doesn’t stop for anyone. 

Turning the cookie box over, she finds a note taped to the bottom.  
“Spero che questo possa essere d'aiuto. -E”  
“I hope this helps.”

She raises a brow at the note, thinking of the oddity of the gesture.

“Thanks, E.” She mumbles, downing the last of the cookies. She pauses for a moment, biting at her thumb nail. She jerkily pulls out a discarded gum wrapper and scribbles on it with a pen she finds in her purse, 

“Grazie, gentile straniero. -E²  
“Thank you, kind stranger.”

She smiles, covering the original note with her own. She looks at her watch and sees that it’s almost 1:00 am.

“Shit,” she curses under her breath, scrambling to get her stuff together. She leaves the box where she found it and starts back towards her house. She’d need to get some sleep before she starts at her new school tomorrow. 

Eleonora sneaks back in through the bay window and collapses on her bed. Staring outside, she feels her heart warm at the sight of her plants flourishing under the lazy patter of rain outside. Her eyes swim with sleep as she finally lets the exhaustion take her under.

 

 

Song Recommendation: "Open Season" High Highs

“Filo, we’re going to be late” Eleonora admonishes, gently nudging Filo’s wild purple head as she stands above him, dressed and more irritated as each second passes.

She had to leave her car back in Milan with her dad and there isn’t a bus that comes this far out of the way to take her to school. Filo is twenty-three and occupies the house with her while their mother is out of town. He’s suppose to look after her, but somehow she’s the one that always ends up taking care of him. 

“Ele, you worry too much. Watch out or that pretty face is going to be littered in frown lines,” He groans as he rubs his eyes and playfully glares at her, “No one likes a nag. Trust me on this, little sister.”

She rolls her eyes, shuffles out of the room and throws over her shoulder, “Coffee is on the table. Be ready in ten minutes, Filo, I mean it.”  
“Yeah yeah…” He grumbles under his breath, getting up and throwing on a shirt.

The ride to the school is uneventful unless you count Filo’s incessant chatter the whole way there. How he manages to be perky and unbothered in the morning is something Ele is a little bit jealous of. He stops outside the looming building with bustling students and the sound of bells. Ele’s face pinches up in shyness, not ready to leave the safety of the car. Filo grabs her hand, sensing her discomfort, and gives it a little squeeze.

“It’s not going to happen again here, Ele.” He whispers quietly, running his thumb over her knuckles, “This is a chance to start over, you’ll see.” 

She gives him an appreciative look and squeezes back. Pushing her hair behind her ears, she opens the door. Her black boots hit the asphalt and her willowy frame stands tall and direct. Her chin raises in confidence as she scans the front lawn for the easiest way to get inside the building while dodging any and all “new girl” questions. With damning green eyes and red-stained lips, she takes her first step by the balls and doesn’t look back.

 

 

It’s kind of funny how she met Eva.

She remembers the pretty redhead who sat in front of her in Music Appreciation class. Her hair smelled like peaches. 

It’s now lunch time and Ele didn’t want to have to face the embarrassing realization that she didn’t know anyone here and didn’t exactly marvel at the idea of sitting alone. Or worse, sitting with someone who would talk her ear off. She’d resigned herself to go sit by the fountain in the front lawn or the greenhouse that sits on the roof of the school. Either of those were worthy options, but she never made it that far. Stepping out into the hallway, Eleonora sees Eva surrounded by three girls in their year. It appears that the leader of the group was the one with the wild curly hair.

“You’re just a little slut, Eva. And little sluts don’t get to explain themselves. You don’t get to apologize to me.” 

Eva has unshed tears in her eyes, “Laura, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Let’s just talk.”

The one called Laura laughs loudly with a snarl that doesn’t belong on such a pretty face, “I guess you didn’t hear me the first time, you cunt.” 

Eleonora doesn’t know what came over her, choosing that moment to step in from her spot behind the lockers, “I like the poetry of sexual liberation.” She throws her arm protectively over Eva’s shoulders, “There’s nothing demeaning about dabbling in a little bit of promiscuity.” She says with a hint of salaciousness bleeding into the words falling from her sharp tongue. “I’m a slut. You’re a slut.” She says matter-of-fact, pointing to Laura and her posse of bitches, “Your grandma is a slut. I mean, frankly, I’d wear it like a badge of honor.”

Laura looks at her snidely, “And who the fuck are you?”

Eleonora paints her face with a threatening smile bathed in bitch, “I’m Eleonora fucking Sava and you’re ambushing my friend.” She says calmly, her words decorated in charisma and pretty teeth.

Eva smiles gratefully at her. 

Laura look back cruelly, “You wouldn’t be defending her if you knew what she did to me. You’d shove that self-righteous feminist bullshit back down your throat, turn around, and walk away.”

Ele takes a step closer until she’s head to head with the other girl, “Want to find out?” She dares boldly, arching one perfect brow with a devil-may-care attitude.

Laura seethes, but backs down. 

“Don’t come crying to me when she stabs you in the back.” She says hotly, pointing at Eva, “Misery loves company. She’ll pull you down with her social pariah status.”

“Between us girls, I think loners are kind of hot.” Ele states blankly, pulling the petite redhead closer into her side. “I’m good on advice, but thank you.”

Laura and her friends turn and leave.

Eleonora escorts Eva outside to the fountain. The other girl looks at her quizzically like she has a question she’s dying to ask. Ele motions her to sit down and holds out her hand, “Eleonora,” She introduces herself, “You’re in one of my classes. Sorry if I overstepped, but it looked like you needed some help back there.”

Eva’s brown eyes sparkle under the sun, “Eva,” She chuckles, “But you already knew that. And I think you just became my new best friend.”

They laugh at the exchange, humming synchronously as they eat their sandwiches. A little while into the lunch break, Eva looks up at her, “So what’s your story, Eleonora?”

Ele shrugs, “Same as everybody else.” She dismisses the question, deflecting back to Eva. “And you? I sensed a little bit of girl on girl crime back there.”

Eva leans back against the cool tile of the fountain, “I fucked up. And now I’m paying for it.”

Eleonora nods in understanding, “Was it worth it?”

“I don’t know.” Eva murmurs honestly, staring off into space in a way that lets Ele know that her mind is somewhere else at the moment.

It was the most honest conversation she’s ever had with another girl.

Ele puts her arm back around Eva and lays her head on her new friend’s shoulder, “Life is a gamble. Trial and error. All we can do is hope the Universe falls in our favor.”

Eva nods, falling into Eleonora’s side, “I have to believe that he was worth it.”

It’s the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
